Luffy vs Naruto Final Battle Prediction
Fight Prediction Created By Black Leg Sanji *BLS:In the worlds of a ninja named Naruto Uzumaki and a pirate named Monkey D. Luffy, these two have proven to be pure of heart and powerful beyond comprehension. They first met 3 years ago. A 17 yr old Luffy fought a 13 yr old Naruto to a battle of near death over a piece of stolen food. They met again by force by three entites of space/time. The first fight held Luffy as the winner because of Naruto's lack of self power. The second Naruto evened the score with his new mind-blowing justsu and tactics. Despite this, the two dont have any bad blood between each other. They have formed a rivalry. The score is even, but these two will never let it stay that way. Under the request of Caring16 I have set the stage one final time. Now stare in awe, look in amazement, because my predictions....ARE SUPA!!! Battle Scene: An open and rocky terrain. *Naruto:*walks out of a door and steps on the battlefield* *Luffy:*walks out of a door 20ft across from Naruto* *Naruto/Luffy:*glare while smiling* *BLS:*appears between them in a burst of flames* *Naruto/Luffy:?! *BLS:Naruto Uzumaki.....Monkey D. Luffy......I am here to grant you two the wish of fighting one last time. For the amusement of the lovely Caring16-swan, fight to your heart's content. you may begin anytime you wish after I leave. Goodbye *vanishes* *Naruto:heh, well at least this is better than the last time. Right Luffy? *Luffy:shishishi, yeah. *Luffy:*takes hat of his head and body starts to steam*lets finish this! *Naruto:*grins and turns on his jinchuriki mode*thats my line! *Luffy:*star eyes*whooaa, your on fire again! *Naruto:*sighs*oh boy *Luffy:Gum Gum... *Naruto:*gets ready* *Luffy:*vanishes and reappears infront of him*'Jet Bazooka' *Naruto:*blocks the attack and is sent flying into boulder* *Luffy:*from above*'Jet Axe' *Naruto:*vanishes as the attack destroys the boulder. Appears above him and brings his foot down to Luffy* *Luffy:*blocks,but crashes down to the ground* BLS's room *BLS: Woah, these two have just started and their already destroying my "playground". Good thing I didnt put Ichigo Kurosaki in this. Battlefield *Naruto:*lands* *Luffy:*gets up and zips at Naruto* *Naruto:*glares* *Landscape:*20 meters of the earth is destroyed* *Naruto/Luffy:*zip all over the place while countering each other's blows. Each clash shatter the "playground" more and more.* *Naruto:*punches him in the gut* *Luffy:*groans* *Naruto:*punches him in the face* *Luffy:*head streatches thanks to the punch*'Gum Gum...' *Naruto:?! *Luffy:*'headbutts him*'Jet Bell *Naruto:*is hit and sent flying. He stops himself by grabbing on to the ground*..... *Luffy:*stares* *Naruto:*holds his forehead*aahh!!! that hurt like hell!!! *Luffy:*laughs* I wasn't sure if that would work, but I turned out hillarious. *Naruto:SHUT IT!!! *Naruto:*sends a huge chakara claw at him* *Luffy:?! *Luffy:*zips out of the way* *Naruto:*leaves a huge hand hole in the earth* *Luffy:*looks at the hole*wow!!! there's no bottom!! *Naruto:*clenches his fist and make 2 huge fists of his chakara* *Luffy:*grins*now things are getting fun. *Naruto:*grins*yep. *Luffy:*charges*But I.... *Naruto:*charges*will not... *Naruto/Luffy:*clash fists*LOSE HERE!!!! BLS's room *BLS:*looks as a giant explosion occurs*well damn. *Yountoryuu:*walks in*Hey Sanji, wats going on? *BLS: Im letting Luffy and Naruto duke it out for Caring16. *Yountoryuu:in your "playground"? *BLS:had no other option. *sighs with heart eyes*damn my love for the ladies.~ Battlefield *Luffy/Naruto:*distance each other* *Naruto:*with blood running down the side of his head*huff...huff... *Luffy:*with his mouth bleeding*huff....huff.... *Naruto:*chakara hands disappear* *Luffy:*vanishes* *Naruto:*senses him and kicks him in the face* *Luffy:*crashes through 2 boulders* *Naruto:*jumps up high and charges alot of chakara in his fist* *Luffy:*looks at him and blows into his thumb*'Gear 3' *Naruto:*growls as he forms a black rasengan*'Kyubi Art:....' *Luffy:*forms 2 giant arms and vulcanizes them*'Giant Arms Armaments:Vulcanation' *Naruto:*launches down and strikes at him with a giant Bijuu Rasengan*'Grand Bijuu Rasengan' *Luffy:*clashes with the attack*'Gum Gum Giant Lead Bazooka' *Naruto/Luffy:AAAHHH!!!!!!! *Playground:*is completely destroyed in the explosion* Empty Void *Naruto/Luffy:*wake up floating in nothing* *Naruto:what happened? *BLS:*appears*you two destroyed my "playground". thats what happend. *Luffy:*panting*say what?! But we weren't done. *BLS:what? *Naruto:*panting*yeah, we need to settle this. *BLS:*looks at Naruto*your completly out of chakara. *looks at Luffy* your body cant take much more. I refuse to let you two fight any longer. *Naruto/Luffy:*nod and take out beans from their pockets* *BLS:what are those? *Naruto/Luffy:*eat them*senzu beans *BLS:?! *Naruto:*turns into his kyubii form*then how bout first one to beat you is winner? *BLS:SAY WAT?! *Luffy:*body steams*shishishi, yeah. Beating you would really prove it. *BLS:*smirks*fine *changes his body to a dark skined 18 yr old boy with red shaggy hair. He wears cloths similar to sanji and also a top hat* Come and I will show you both who truelly rules. TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Prediction Category:Fight Prediction